Memories
by LittleDreammer
Summary: Solange tiene 17 años y una vida aparentemente perfecta: chicos, dinero, popularidad y una familia que la ama. ¿Pero qué pasará cuando viaje a Volterra y descubra que todo es una mentira? Hace dos años tuvo un accidente y perdió la memoria. Ahora, para conocer su pasado, contará con la ayuda de los vampiros italianos...Sin saber que se enamorará de uno en ellos en el proceso.


**Disclaimer: el mundo de Twilight no me pertenece, sólo los personajes originales (Solange, Mónica, Erick, Cory, Cassie, etc.). La trama es de mi completa autoría. ¡NO AL PLAGIO!**

**AVISO: esta historia también la subo a otra página, llamada Potterfics (con el mismo nombre de usuario), así que si la ven por ahí no se preocupen, que esto no es plagio.**

**CAPÍTULO REEDITADO**

**Prólogo: Solange Stuart, Solange Stewart**

_22 de Diciembre, 2011. 2:23 am._

— ¿Qué pasó Mónica? ¿Dónde está tu hermana? ¡¿Dónde está?!

Papá me sacudía por los hombros, y seguía preguntándome dónde estaba Solange. Entendía su preocupación: una de sus hijas había llegado al hospital al borde de la muerte.

— No sé, papá. Estábamos en el auto, yo manejaba. Y no sé qué pasó, de repente un auto apareció de la nada— para ese entonces yo ya lloraba. Yo había tenido la culpa de todo. Mi hermanita estaba luchando por sobrevivir y yo estaba en perfecto estado. No quería perderla, no _podía_ perderla.

Seguí llorando por un rato, mientras mi hermano Erick me consolaba. Sabía que él estaba enojado por lo que había pasado, pero seguramente estaba esperando a que tuviéramos noticias de Ange para echarme una bronca monumental.

— ¿Parientes de la señorita Stewart? —dijo un doctor de cincuenta y tantos años.

Nos paramos todos en seguida: mamá, papá, Erick, Cory, Cassie y yo.

— S-sí, somos no-nosotros— mamá estaba hipeando, luego de tres horas de llantos interminables.

El doctor nos miró afligido, y yo me temí lo peor.

—Soy el doctor White. Lamento ser yo quien les dé tan terribles noticias…

_No._

—Lo lamento mucho, pero Solange Stewart ha fallecido. Lo siento.

_No, no, NO. _No podía haberse ido. No.

Su primer cumpleaños.

Ange, Erick y yo conociendo a Cory y Cassie a los dos años en el jardín de infantes.

Ella y yo jugando a los cinco años en las hamacas del porche de casa.

Mamá regañándonos por haber roto su jarrón favorito.

Erick alzándonos a las dos y tirándonos al mar, en nuestras vacaciones en California.

Miles de recuerdos pasaban por mi cabeza, pero sabía que jamás viviríamos algo como eso de nuevo.

Seguía en shock, pero quería verla. Aunque fuera su… cadáver (me costó siquiera pensarlo). No podía dejarla ir sin despedirme de ella. Catorce años… tan pequeña y ya no estaba en este mundo… Y yo la había matado. Indirectamente, sí, pero yo la maté.

— Quiero verla, doctor. Por favor, _necesito_ verla— dije. Mi voz sonó sin vida, sin esperanza.

Él me miró sorprendido, pero me indicó que lo siguiera. Pronto, toda la familia y amigos de Ange estábamos encaminándonos a la habitación 317, la habitación donde yacía mi hermanita pequeña.

Caminamos por un pasillo que me pareció tan largo como una vida. _Vida._ Algo que yo tenía y ella ya no.

—Món, veo tu expresión. Sé que te sientes culpable, pero lo que pasó con Ange no es culpa tuya. No lo es. Por favor, no te tortures, ya sabes que las cosas pasan por algo. — Cory estaba ahí, apoyándome, como siempre lo hacía.

—Eso bonita, ya deja de llorar. Ella no habría querido que sufrieras— él me dio un beso en la frente, y me susurró un "te amo, tranquila" al oído.

Cuando estábamos por llegar a la puerta, se me cayó el bolso. Con manos temblorosas, me agaché a recogerlo, y al levantar la mirada del suelo ya con el bolso en mano, me quedé petrificada. Helada.

En una habitación, la 316, yacía una muchacha de pelo rojo como el fuego y ojos verdes. Era ella. La hermana que se suponía que acababa de perder. _Y estaba viva._

Creo que grité algo como "es ella". Sólo recuerdo que de pronto vi todo negro, justo antes de desvanecerme.

_En la habitación 316, minutos antes._

Todo era confuso. Recordaba haber estado con algunas personas, un hombre y dos mujeres creo, viajando en auto por la ruta. Creo que reíamos por algo, y recuerdo sentir el viento en mi rostro.

Luego luces. Una bocina. Y oscuridad.

Y ahora desperté en una cama blanca, con una cantidad impresionante de tubos y agujas por todos lados. ¿Agujas? _Oh, no. _

En seguida una máquina que parecía que monitoreaba mis latidos cardíacos empezó a sonar fuerte, y yo me hice daño tratando de desprender esas cosas afiladas de mi cuerpo. Pero no importaba.

Entraron corriendo dos muchachas, que deberían tener más o menos como treinta años o algo así, y que parecían enfermeras.

—Señorita, que bueno que despertó, ¿se encuentra bien? —me preguntó una de ellas, mientras conectaba todas las agujas nuevamente.

—No. ¡Déjenme! ¡Quiero irme, déjenme sola! — empecé a llorar mientras intentaba pegarles a las enfermeras. No sabía qué estaba pasando ni cómo había llegado ahí.

—Señorita, cálmese o voy a tener que administrarle sedantes. ¡Señorita! —finalmente me sujetaron por las muñecas y tobillos. Mientras yo sollozaba, ellas llamaron a alguien, y en pocos minutos un doctor de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años apareció por la puerta.

—Me alegra verla despierta, señorita Stuart. Soy el doctor White— dijo sonriente. ¿Stuart? No, ese no era mi apellido. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo me llamaba en realidad?

—Debe estar equivocado, yo no soy a quien busca. Mi apellido no es Stuart o lo que sea. De hecho, no sé mi apellido. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy yo?

Los tres me miraron sorprendidos, para luego mirarse entre ellos con preocupación.

— ¿Está segura, señorita? Dígame, ¿no recuerda nada de lo que pasó? ¿De por qué está aquí?

Que idiota, no sé cómo es doctor ese tipo. ¿Hay que repetir todo cinco veces para que entienda?

—Ya le dije que no.

Vi cómo murmuraban entre ellos, y logré captar cosas como: "pero su familia falleció en el accidente", "no, la niña Stewart ha muerto", "su parecido es escalofriante, pero no son la misma persona", "ella es Solange Stuart, no Stewart".

— ¿Quién es Solange Stuart, Stewart o lo que sea? — pregunté con curiosidad.

Me echaron un vistazo, pero apartaron los ojos de mí enseguida.

—Espéranos aquí por favor, no trates de arrancarte las agujas o los tubos. Ya regresamos— dijo el doctor, y se marcharon los tres. _Raros._

Pasé unos minutos contemplando el techo, la pared, la ventana… La chica de como dieciséis años mirándome como si yo fuera una especie de fantasma… Alto, ¿qué?

Veo cómo la muchacha morena que vi antes se desmaya, y luego de menos de treinta segundos entran muchas personas a mi habitación a la vez.

"Oh, Ange, creí que te habíamos perdido", "esto es imposible, pero ¡estás viva!", "Solange, mi pequeña Solange, nos dijeron que habías muerto". Escuché todo esto, y no entendí nada. ¿Yo me llamaba Solange?

— ¡Silencio, por favor! ¡Cálmense! —el doctor gritó. Todos se volvieron a mirarlo.

—Esta muchacha ha perdido la memoria. No sabemos aún si recuerda algo, por mínimo que sea, pero sí que no sabe su nombre, así que no la atosiguen. Parece que hay un error aquí, la muchacha de la habitación 317 supuestamente se llama Solange Stewart, pero esta niña de aquí posee una identificación que dice que su apellido es Stuart. Por favor, tómense un momento para decirme si ella es su hija o no, porque el parecido físico es increíble, horrorosa y escalofriantemente increíble.

La muchacha morena de antes me miró otra vez. Vi que una señora un poco mayor iba a abrir la boca, pero ella se le adelantó.

—Sí, es ella.

Y así fue cómo empecé a vivir con mi familia. Otra vez.

**Bueno, soy yo otra vez. Esta es una nueva versión de la nueva versión, digamos, porque cuando releí la historia que había re-subido hace poco me di cuenta de que la protagonista que había inventado era demasiado "plana", es decir, no tenía una personalidad con la que pudiera trabajar demasiado, por lo que decidí crear esto de nuevo.**

**Les **_**prometo **_**que no voy a volver a modificar tan drásticamente este fanfic. Como está ahora se quedará, aunque con lo perfeccionista que soy seguro le agrego o saco un par de detallitos poco importantes. De todas formas, espero que perdonen haber borrado las anteriores versiones.**

**Travesura terminada. Nox :)**

**LittleDreamer**


End file.
